


i think im home

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Multi, No Smut, POV Original Character, Sweet, set in season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sixteen year old Quinn Watson runs away from her toxic family to a town called Schitt's Creek. How will this go?
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. its on me

**Author's Note:**

> ayo thanks for reading! enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, welcome a new character, Quinn Watson! Hope you like her :)

> Quinn Watson was never one to cower away from her problems, but one morning in early June, she found herself getting off a bus in a town she had never even heard of before.'Schitt's Creek'. The name made her laugh a bit. The town was quaint. Buildings scattered here and there. She could see a cafe, a small shop, a garage, and a town hall. The store looked inviting. It was a little brick building. The front was framed with black wood and there were baskets of fresh fruit placed under the windows. The sign read 'Rose Apothecary'. Quinn found the name to be a bit pretentious. She walked up to the building with ease. As she opened the door a bell chimed sweetly.
> 
> "Welcome, how can I help you today?" a man with short chestnut hair spoke from behind the counter. He was sporting a light blue oxford shirt and gray jeans. 
> 
> "Hi, is there anywhere around here I can stay for a while?" Quinn's voice broke slightly.
> 
> "There's a motel just down the road. Is everything alright? You seem pretty young- and sober- to be asking for directions to a motel alone," The man had concern in his eyes.
> 
> "Yeah, i'm fine I guess. I just needed to get out of that goddamn house," She didn't want to tell him the details, she only just met this guy.
> 
> "Oh, I see," he looked saddened by Quinn's words. "I can call Stevie, the owner and tell her that you're coming. It's either gonna be her or Johnny at the front desk. If it's him, tell him it's a reservation for Patrick and that I called Stevie, they're both my friends. Your stay is on me for a while,"
> 
> "No, you don't have to pay-" Quinn started to speak, but Patrick cut her off.
> 
> "I insist," 
> 
> "Thank you so much, I'm Quinn, by the way,"
> 
> "Nice to meet you, Quinn. I'm just gonna call Stevie now," Patrick picked up the phone and dialed the motel. "Hello- hey Stevie. Can I reserve a room under my name? Yea- I know I have my own place, Stevie. I met a girl named Quinn who needs somewhere to stay for a little while. I'm just trying to help the kid out. Yeah, she's a kid. No, David isn't here now. he's on a buying trip for the store with Alexis. Just, uh, put in the reservation. I'm not sure how long she'll be around. Okay, thanks," Patrick hung up the phone. "Alright. The motel's just a two minute walk up the street, unless you need a ride,"
> 
> "I'm fine walking. Thanks so much,"
> 
> * * *
> 
> As Quinn walked up to the motel office, she let out a sigh. She was finally away from everything. Her mom who picked her apart like a vulture feasting on a deer carcass, her drunk dad who always had some other woman on the side, and her perfect little brother, Declan. Her parents always wanted a big strong boy. They saw girls as weak, so when Declan was born, Quinn was pretty much discarded. But now, here she was. In some strange town where a stranger has helped her find a safe place for her to lay low. 
> 
> "Uh, hi. I'm Quinn," her eyes were glued to the floor.
> 
> "Ah yes, Quinn. Stevie told me to expect you. Patrick sent you, correct?" an older man spoke to her. He had a warm smile on his face. He was dressed far to expensively to be working the front desk of a motel. 
> 
> "He did," Quinn smiled.
> 
> "Great! I'm Johnny Rose. If you need anything just tell me or Stevie," he handed her a room key. Room 9. Quinn said thank you, and left. As she walked towards room 9, a man popped out of room eight. He was holding a cloth bag in his hands. 'Rose Apothecary'.
> 
> "Uh, hi," she said. "are you heading towards Rose Apothecary?'
> 
> "Yeah, I own the store. Why?"
> 
> "Can you tell Patrick I'm here and I said thank you,"
> 
> "Uh, yeah. I can do that. Did he uh, did he send you?"
> 
> "He did. I went to your store when I got here. I ran away from home, my family is full of assholes. He offered to pay for me to stay here. He felt bad for me, I guess,"
> 
> "Mkay. I'll tell him. I'm David. David Rose," 
> 
> "Quinn," She smiled at David. Everyone in this town was so nice. Perhaps a bit strange, but nice. She continued on her way to her room. Unlocking the door. It was clean and a good size. She took off her black overalls and changed into sweatpants. She laid down on the bed, eventually drifting into a light sleep. She was exhausted, but optimistic about the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll release chapter 2 asap. Thanks for reading!!


	2. freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn explores the town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are short, but i'll be releasing new ones pretty frequently

Quinn woke up after an hour. She was rested for the first time in a while. She put her overalls back on and opened her bags. She didn't bring much. Just some hygiene essentials, money that she had been saving up for this since she was thirteen, clothes, and her phone. She combed through her light brown hair and put on her favorite black beanie. She slipped on her old, scuffed Doc Martens and head outside. She was too frenzied to take some time to look around in the apothecary earlier, so she decided to head there. 

"Oh, hey Quinn!" Patrick said in a friendly tone.

"Hi, Patrick," She replied. David came out from the back room with a box of wool sweaters. "Hi David,"

"Hey," David said, smiling softly.

"Need anything?" Patrick questioned.

"No, just thought I'd get to know the town a bit," as she spoke, the shop bell chimed behind her. 

"David!" A woman's voice rang. She walked up to David swiftly. She had long, wavy dirty blonde hair. She had on a white day dress.

"What?" David said quietly in annoyance.

"So, I know Ted is in a relationship, but do you think I could still have a chance? I think I'm in love with him,"

"Alexis," David's head bobbed up and down. "Just give it time," Quinn assumed they were siblings from the way they shared similar mannerisms. 

"Heyy Patrick," Alexis turned around to face the other man and booped his nose. She then skipped out of the store.

" _She's nuts,_ " David muttered under his breath, Patrick laughed. 

"Is she your sister?" Quinn asked David.

"Mhm," David hummed, nodding his head slowly.

"I'm gonna go pick up a tea," Patrick said, still laughing a bit. "Anyone want anything,"

"I'll have my usual," David looked at Patrick. Patrick then looked over to Quinn, who shook her head. Patrick planted a small kiss on David's cheek. The way David blushed told Quinn the two were together. She felt safe in this store. Quinn, herself, was gay. Her parents weren't fond of that. She knew that she could have friends who accepted her here. To avoid any awkward future situations, she talked to David about him just to make sure.

“Are you and Patrick together?”

“We are,” David smirked. He was beaming.

“When did you two meet?”

“I had to sign some incorporation papers for the store. At Ray’s, he’s basically a real estate agent/ photographer/ like everything else someone can be. But, that day Ray was busy, so he had Patrick fill out the forms. He started working for the store. Started experiencing feelings for me and then we kissed in his car on my birthday. I kissed him,” David smiled the whole story. The other interactions Quinn had with him, he was kind, but a bit blunt. But now, his voice was filled with pure adoration. 

“I’m happy for you guys. I wished you guys were here to support me when I brought my first girlfriend home to meet my parents and they- they threatened to kick me out..” Quinn laughed, but it was a melancholy laugh.

“Oh- I’m sorry to hear that..” David frowned.

“I’m good now. I’m away from all that. For a little while, at least,” The door chimed again. Patrick was back with the drinks. He took his own tea and gave David his coffee. Quinn decided to go somewhere else, get to know the town a bit more. She chose the Café across the street. She hadn’t eaten all day.  
When she opened the door it was welcoming. Nothing fancy, but there were people talking and eating. The waitress, a younger woman would strike up light conversation with the regulars. Quinn just sat down at a booth and opened the menu.

_Oh. My. God._ She thought. 

The menu was far from restricted. There were too many options. It was almost as big as the goddamn table. She decided on a simple BLT. And waited for the waitress to come over.

“Hi! I’m Twyla, what can I do for you today?” She had one of the most melodic and sunny voices.

“Hi. Can I just get the BLT?”

“Of course!” Twyla smiled. “Anything else?”   
  
“Nope, that’s it!” Twyla walked away and retreated back behind the counter. As Quinn sat there, scrolling through her phone and ignoring missed calls from her family, two familiar faces entered. Johnny from the motel and David's sister. They were accompanied by a woman in a very- interesting- outfit. She had shoulder-length blonde hair. She was wearing a blazer with an impossibly ruffled blouse under it. Fishnets clung to her legs which were topped off by a black leather skirt. The woman from the store- David's sister spotted Quinn at her booth and frolicked over to her. She sat down at the booth opposite to Quinn, putting a finger on the table.

"Hey!" She said, with emphasis on the 'y'. "I'm Alexis! You're uh.. Quincy, right?"

"Quinn," the younger girl laughed. 

"I saw you at the store earlier and I'm sorry about not welcoming you or anything. I had a lot on my mind. My dad told me that you'll be camping out at the motel for a while. If you need help with the whole running thing I've got you, girl. Like, once I had to crawl through vents at a Harry Styles concert to get away from a bunch of Yakuza guys who were after this impossibly expensive necklace I had on because they said it was cursed and they could use it to kill anyone they wanted. And there was this one crazy night at _Kiss Kiss_ where the guards found out I bribed the bouncer with sex to get in and it basically turned into a car chase,"

Quinn was in shock by the way Alexis told those stories with such nonchalance. 

"Yeah, uh- you seem to be quite the escape expert," Quinn laughed. Alexis nodded, proud of herself. Twyla came back with the BLT. 

"I'll leave you to eat, but if you ever just want to chill or have a girls night or something, you know where to find me because I also live at the motel," Alexis got up and danced away from the table. She was really something. 


	3. wingwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn helps Alexis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been a few days since the last chapter, I've been pretty busy.

Quinn decided to go back to her room after she finished eating. She bumped into Alexis in front of the motel. She seemed upset.

"Hey, Alexis. Everything okay?" She used her most sympathetic voice.

"It's just great mmhm," Alexis hummed, followed by a sniffle.

"I don't believe you,"

"Well, theres a guy named Ted. He's so sweet and funny and at one point- two points- we were engaged. I broke it off and I have never regretted anything more. I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you tell him how you feel. If he feels the same way, then you won't have to torture yourself anymore."

"He has a girlfriend and I don't want to make him uncomfortable,"

"Tell him that you understand he's with someone and you guys don't have to do anything," 

"Maybe I will. Can you come with? Just stay in the car so I know someone else is there for emotional support?" Alexis huffed.

"Now?" Quinn asked. Alexis answered with a tiny, nervous nod. “Of course!”

“Can I give you my number so I can panic text you?”

“Yeah,” Quinn handed Alexis her phone. Alexis quickly tapped in her number.

“Okay, umm, my car is over there,” Alexis pointed to a vintage black Lincoln. The women head towards the vehicle. The older woman took the wheel while Quinn sat in the passenger seat. The drive is we full of nervous remarks and words or affirmation. They eventually pulled up to a small vet clinic.

“Does he work here?” Quinn looked over to Alexis.

“Mmmhm. I’m gonna go in.”

“Good luck,” Quinn flashed the other woman a supportive smile. Alexis nodded, returning a tight-lipped smile. Quinn watched her get out of the car and head towards the door. She had lost the spring in her step. It was replaced with long, anxious strides. She walked through the door. Quinn couldn’t look out for her new friend anymore.

**From: Alexis 1:47 pm**

_i feel like this is a bad idea_

**To: Alexis 1:47 pm**

_youve got this. deep breaths then walk in and tell him how you feel._

Quinn waited for an update. Minutes went by.

**From: Alexis** **2:01 pm**

_i did it_

**To: Alexis 2:01 pm**

_howd it go?_

**From: Alexis 2:02 pm**

_ill tell you everything in the car_

Not long after, Alexis hopped into the car. She breathed out a long sigh.

"So, I'm planning this singles event for the town and I told him I was having a hard time focusing on it because I had other things on my mind. I told him I was in love with him. He didn't say much. I don't know how he took it." 

"I'm proud of you, Alexis." Quinn said to her new friend.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here, we literally just met and you're like, I don't know, ten years younger than me?" Alexis laughed.

"It's fine. The fact that you trusted me to help you makes me feel like I belong here." Every word Quinn said was true. She had just met these people today, but it felt like she had known them her entire life. 

Alexis and Quinn drove to the apothecary. Alexis told David everything. Patrick was there. So was Stevie, from the motel. Quinn properly introduced herself to the woman. She was mellow and sarcastic. Quinn took a liking to her. The group sat around the store, talking and drinking coffee. They joked and laughed, Stevie and Patrick seemed to enjoy playfully picking on David. They were there for hours, talking until it was way past dark and everyone was yawning, rubbing there eyes. Quinn went back to the motel and fell asleep smiling. She finally had friends. Friends who saw her for who she was. Sure, they were older. But, the whole time she was there it felt like she had a group of older siblings looking out for her. She knew she was going to like it here. 


	4. friends your age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn is introduced to some young townies.

Quinn slept in. The day before was long and so exciting. She got dressed in a gray tee-shirt with a drawing of a skeleton skateboarding on it and black denim shorts. She head out of the room, bumping into the Roses. 

"Quinn!" Alexis said with enthusiasm. "Come have breakfast with us!" 

"Oh, you don't have to invite me.." She didn't want to seem clingy around these great new people.

"I in-sist." Alexis said sweetly, tapping a finger to Quinn's nose.

"Alright." Quinn went with the family. She chatted with the family. She was introduced to Moira, David and Alexis' mom. She had an unrecognizable accent and an extensive vocabulary. She came across a bit intimidating, but in actuality she was a kind woman. They got to the cafe and were greeted by Twyla.

"Hi Roses! Plus..." Twyla trailed off, as if asking for Quinn's name.

"This is our friend, and neighbor, Quinn," David introduced the younger girl to the cheery waitress.

"Yeah, we met yesterday!" Twyla said. "But I didn't catch your name, so nice to meet you, Quinn!"

"Nice to meet you, too." Quinn smiled. 

"Oh, look!" Alexis pointed to a group of people sitting at a booth together. Two guys and a girl. "I got my highschool degree with them! I have to introduce you!"

"The fact that I know all of those kids alarms me." David said in a hushed tone. Quinn laughed as Alexis pulled her over to the booth.

"Connor, Eric, Isabelle! This is my new friend Quinn. She just got to town and I think she could use a few friends her age to help her ease in a bit!"

"Oh, hi Alexis. David." The boy looked at David smugly. "I'm Connor, uh you can sit with us if you want."

"Thanks," Quinn said, awkwardly sitting down next to the girl. Presumably Isabelle. 

They were all fun people. Connor had a bit of an edge, but he was funny and welcoming. Eric was quiet, a bit of a dullard, but he was interesting and loved to share information about his favorite hobby, creating mangas. Quinn told Eric she'd take a look at them sometime. Isabel was a bit younger than the others. She was a sweet blonde girl who took great pride in telling the amusing story about getting her first period whilst under the care of David. All three of them seemed to have stories to tell about David. Connor had to give him relationship advice once, and Eric spent a very odd games night with him. The stories were funny, and Quinn hoped that someday she would have a few David stories to tell. She felt herself falling into the rhythm of the town, getting to know some of the locals made her feel comfortable. After their breakfast was done, they all exchanged numbers and promised to hang out again soon. Friends. She had friends. She went back to the Roses, who had just finished up. She told David and Alexis how nice they were.

"Watch out for Connor, he can be snippy." David writhed at the memories of his conversation with Connor about a year prior.

"He wasn't snippy to me at all. I guess he just doesn't like you." Quinn joked, causing David to let out a huff. 

"Well, I'm heading to work. See you guys later." David opened the door to the cafe, heading to the apothecary. Moira went to town hall to attend a council meeting. Quinn, Alexis, and Johnny head back to the motel. Quinn relaxed in her room and watched ' _John Mulaney: Kid Gorgeous'_ on her phone. After some time, a notification came up.

**From: Isabelle 11:02 am**

_hey guys, i had fun this morning :) lets do it again soon_

**From: Connor 11:03 am**

_definitely._

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle 11:03 am**

_thanks for including me! id love to hang out again_

**From:** **Eric 11:03 am**

_:3_

**From: Connor**

_rose apothecary, tomorrow morning?_

**From: Isabelle**

_yesss!! i love it there!_

**From: Eric**

_sure_

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_that'd be great_

Quinn closed out of messages and continued her John Mulaney special. She liked having this time to herself to recharge after meeting new friends. But she was not opposed to the idea of hanging out with David, Alexis, Patrick, and Stevie again later. She found herself laughing out loud at John Mulaney's ' _street smarts_ ' joke, even though she had heard it so many times. That man just never gets old. After the special she listened to her favorite Spotify playlist. It had all of the best artists on it. Jack Stauber, Hozier, Mother Mother. Music was an escape for her, she loved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackkk sorry this chapter was so short, i had a bit of writer's block today. Though i did enjoy showing off my love for John Mulaney, Jack Stauber, Hozier, and Mother Mother. i intend on making the next chapter longer than the first few so hang in there.


	5. apothecary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another apothecary hangout. quinn meets someone new :)

The shop bell let out the familiar chime as Quinn opened the door to Rose Apothecary. 

"Hi, Quinn" David said, engrossed in his phone. Patrick was busy restocking all of the hand creams and body milk. Stevie was there, too. She was having a light conversation with Patrick.

"You're hard at work today, David." Quinn said in a cocky tone, earning a laugh from Stevie and Patrick. 

"Thanks." David whispered. 

"I think she was joking." Stevie was chuckling.

"I've gathered that, thank you very much." David shot Stevie his best death stare. During the banter, the bell rang again and an unfamiliar face entered the room.

Wow.

"Hey, welcome! Anything I can do for you today?" Patrick politely asked the new customer. This girl is beautiful. Dark skin, brown eyes, textured hair pulled back into rows of braids, and her face was topped off with a pair of double-bar retro glasses. She was pretty enough to make Quinn go weak in the knees. 

"I'm just browsing for a gift for my mum," The girl smiled the most gorgeous smile Quinn had ever seen in her life. She also had a British accent, which was odd for this town.

"Alright, good luck. Just ask if you have any questions." Patrick responded. Stevie caught Quinn staring at this mystery girl, she nudged her arm and gave her a not-so-subtle thumbs up. 

"Um, hi.." A voice came from behind Quinn. She turned around and there was the girl, smiling away. "I don't think we've met. In a town this size, its strange to not know someone who seems about your age,"

"H-hi- hey. I'm Quinn. I got here yesterday." Quinn struggled with the sentence.

"I'm Amber." She reached out a hand for a handshake, and Quinn accepted. Blushing slightly at the contact.

_Amber_. Quinn repeated the name in her head. "Nice to meet you, Amber." Quinn gave her a half-smile. 

"Nice to meet you, too." Amber grinned and walked away, looking for a product. Stevie leaned in and whispered in Quinn's ear.

"Subtle." At Stevie's remark, Quinn huffed and buried her face in her hands. "Hey, just say something!" Stevie, as it seems, is quite the matchmaker.

"Uh, Amber," Quinn pulled a wool throw blanket from the shelf. "Maybe your mom would like this? I know I've never met her but uh- who doesn't like a good blanket?"

"You're _right!_ She would like it," Amber gently took the blanket from Quinn. "Thank you." She smiled warmly, walking to the counter. After Amber payed, she head towards the door. Stevie, who was now joined in the matchmaking by David and Patrick glared at Quinn, as if asking _don't just leave it at that!_

"Hey, uh, Amber," She called. The other girl turned around. "I'm gonna be here tomorrow morning with some friends. You can come, if you want."

"I'd love to!" Amber flashed that winning smile once more before walking out the door. Patrick gave Quinn a high-five.

"That was _very_ smooth," David said. Quinn knew he was joking, but was still very proud of herself.

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_is it cool that i invited someone else to hang out tomorrow_

**From: Isabelle**

_the more the merrier!! who did you invite?_

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_her name is amber_

**From: Eric**

_ambers hot_

**From: Connor**

omfg eric, you know shes gay right?

**From: Eric**

_i know i cant date her but shes still hot_

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_wait she's gay?_

**From: Connor**

_yeah, we lead the lgbtq+ support club at school_

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_holy shit._

**From: Connor**

_is there something wrong with that...?_

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_no, not at all. i actually have a bit of a crush on her i guess_

**From: Isabelle**

_AWWW!!!_

**From: Eric**

_damn. lost my chance._

**From: Connor**

_you knew you never had a chance in the first place_

**From: Isabelle**

_good god, eric_

* * *

The next morning, Quinn got dressed in her favorite outfit. A beige tee shirt with an image of _'The Creation of Adam'_ and forest-green paper bag shorts. She wore her black beanie, too. She walked to the apothecary and met her friends. Isabelle, Eric, Connor, and _Amber_. Amber looked perfect. She wore a black romper dotted with bright sunflowers. They all greeted eachother. Connor and Amber seemed like good friends. While they browsed the store, Amber told the group about how she had moved from Manchester a few years ago. Her dad got a very promising job offer at Elmdale General Hospital.

"Why would you move to this dump from _England_?" Isabelle asked.

"The weather's better here." Amber joked. Everyone bought something. Eric bought a handmade set of charcoal pencils for his art, Connor restocked on skincare products, Isabelle got an organic honey-scented shampoo, Amber bought a green knit sweater, and Quinn bought a wool hoodie. Good business for David and Patrick today. They all sat on a bench outside and talked some more.

"Singles Week starts tomorrow," Connor said. "Can't wait to walk into the cafe to see a bunch of sad, desperate people."

"I think Alexis is planning it, she's nice." Isabelle spoke as she kicked a rock into the street.

"She's hot too." Eric added.

"I like the Roses," Amber said. "I like how a gay couple can run a store here with no judgement. It makes me feel safe." Quinn and Connor nodded in agreement. They sat there in silence until Eric cut in.

"Anyone up for a horror movie at my place tonight?"

"I can't tonight. But you guys can, I don't really like horror movies."

"Depends on the movie." Amber said. Followed by an _i can come_ from Connor.

"How about we watch IT?" Eric asked. Quinn basically squealed with excitement.

"IT is one of my favorites! I'm down."

"I _do_ like that movie. Sure, I'll join you lot." Amber responded.

_Oh my god_. Quinn thought. _I have plans to watch my favorite movie in the company of Amber._

She couldn't wait. 


	6. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn seeks advice from David and Alexis before the movie night at Eric's.

Quinn couldn't tell how much longer she'd be pacing her room until she heard a knock on the door. David and Alexis stood in the doorway. 

"Hi guys!"

"Quinn!" Alexis squeaked. "Come to me and David's room." She followed the siblings to the room next-door. When they entered Alexis kept talking. "So, David told me you seemed to have a little thing for the British girl who walked into the store yesterday. I'm like- really good with relationship stuff, especially when it comes to dating foreigners. This one time I dated this one sultan's nephew, and he was forbidden to talk to me or even look at me. We made it work for like, half a regime change."

"Oh- wow.." Quinn didn't know how this woman had so many stories.

"Well," David chipped in. "Alexis seems to have lost her edge because if she was _so good with relationships_ she'd be in one right n-"

"Sto **p** Da-vid" Alexis grit her teeth.

"Well, I'm watching a movie with her tonight... Eric and Connor will be there, too. Alexis gasped at this and gave Quinn a playful slap on the shoulder.

"What movie? What vibe are we going for?" You could see the wheels turning in Alexis' head as she plotted her advice.

"We're watching IT."

"A horror movie!? That's perfect! So, for horror movies you're gonna want to wear a good hair perfume so if she gets scared and hides her face on your shoulder she'll be like 'wow! her hair smells so good! maybe i'll keep cuddling!"

"I don't think I have hair perfume," 

"Here, use mine!" Alexis skipped to the bathroom and came back with a fancy bottle of a goldish liquid. "You give me a woodsy vibe so I think you'd rock this cedar scented one." Alexis spoke as she sprayed the substance into Quinn's hair. It smelled nice.

"Maybe wear the hoodie you got at the store. It's cozy and who doesn't want to cuddle up to _synthetic, dye-free wool?"_ David suggested.

* * *

Quinn walked up to Eric's door in her wool hoodie, hair smelling of cedar. Eric opened the door promptly. Connor was already there, but Amber wasn't. Eric led the others to his basement. His house was quaint, but it was nice and homey. Family photos lined the walls. Some of Eric's drawings were framed and hung up, too. The basement was a good size. It had a desk covered in art supplies, a treadmill in another corner, a small dry bar, and a TV with three loveseats facing it. There was a bowl of popcorn and an array of sodas on the coffee table. Amber arrived after about two minutes. 

God, she looked beautiful. How could Quinn feel this way about a girl she had only met a day prior? Everyone sat around the TV. Connor and Eric secretly made sure Quinn and Amber were next to each other.

"I haven't seen this movie in a while, so I've forgotten some stuff." Amber said.

"I've never seen it." Connor seemed scared. Everyone else teased him for his fearful tone.

"I've probably seen it a few too many times, but I love it." Quinn chuckled.

"Same." Eric responded. The movie began. Connor seemed like he was already freaking out after the opening scene. He also couldn't stop talking about how hot Bill Skarsgard is when he's not dressed like Pennywise. Amber would laugh at Richie Tozier's trashmouth. Her laugh was like music. At the scary parts, Amber would curl into Quinn's shoulder, making her blush profusely. They get to the scene where all the kids are watching footage on a projector and Pennywise pops out. Connor screamed and almost fell out of his seat.

"Why is that damn clown so scary!?" He squeaked.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Quinn teased. "You said you'd smash him!" Everyone laughed. Except for Connor, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

The movie came to an end and Connor was trembling, curled into a fetal position. Eric had the brilliant idea to pretend he was going to the bathroom, but actually sneak up and grab Connor from behind the sofa. So, he did just that. Connor was looking at his phone, recovering from fear, and Eric was crawling behind the sofa. He waited for a second, then jumped up and grabbed Connor from behind while doing his best Pennywise laugh. The unsuspecting boy screamed and flopped off the loveseat. He thrashed around on the floor. Everyone was laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" Connor yelled, but failed at his attempt to hide his laughter. Amber was laughing so hard her head somehow ended up in Quinn's lap as she tried desperately to compose herself. Quinn tried to conceal her panic. This was the most fun she ever had with friends, and it was even better when Amber was curled up against her, in a ball of hysteria. 

"We should watch the second movie soon." Eric suggested, a smug smile on his face.

"What? Second one?" Connor was panicked. 

"Mmmhmm!" Quinn hummed. 

"Nooooo," Connor groaned.

* * *

When Quinn was back at the motel, getting ready to go to sleep, she checked her phone. There were notifications from their groupchat, and another one from an unknown number.

**From: Isabelle**

_sorry i couldn't come tonight, how was the movie?_

**To: Connor, Eric, Isabelle**

_No worries. It was great, Connor seemed to love it_

**From: Connor**

_shut up_

**From: Eric**

_your lame connor_

**From: Connor**

_*you're_

**From: Eric**

_stop_

* * *

**From: Unknown Number**

_Hey Quinn, it's Amber. Connor gave me your number. I had a great time today :) You're cool, I was wondering if you wanted to get tea with me tomorrow, just us?_

The text made Quinn smile like a dork as blush crept across her cheeks.

**To: Amber**

_I'd love to. Does noon work for you?_

**From: Amber**

_noon works great. see you tomorrow?_

**To: Amber**

_see you tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter :)


	7. tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn gets tea with Amber.

**From: Alexis**

_how was your movie night? ;)_

**To: Alexis**

_it actually went pretty well_

**From: Alexis**

_and? tell me everything!!_

**To: Alexis**

_she asked me to get tea with her tomorrow. just the two of us_

**From: Alexis**

_i knew that was the right hair perfume for you_

**To: Alexis**

_oh my god_

**From: Alexis**

_get some sleep! you have a date tomorrow!!_

**To: Alexis**

_its not a date._

**From: Alexis**

_sure it isn't ;)_

**To: Alexis**

_goodnight alexis_

* * *

Morning came and Quinn was nervous. She paced her room until 11:50, and then started walking to the cafe. When she got there, Amber was already in a booth. She looked perfect as ever.

"Hey." Quinn said, sitting across from her.

"Hi" Amber smiled. 

"Sorry if I kept you waiting-"

"No no, I've only been here for a few minutes." The two girls ordered and had light conversation. Quinn learned that Amber's favorite movie of all time was _'Little Women'_ and she practically begged Quinn to watch ' _The Umbrella Academy'_. They talked about their dreams. Quinn told Amber about how she'd wanted to live in Scotland since she was nine. Amber wanted to go back to the UK after she graduated. They actually had a lot in common and were shocked when they realized they'd been talking for three hours.

"I can uh- walk you home..." Quinn suggested.

"That would be nice, thank you." Amber's eyes seemed to light up. They walked down the street. They playfully shoved at each other and joked around. Amber lived in a yellow house on the corner of the street. It had a gray door and gray shutters. They walked up to the front door. Amber fumbled through her pockets for the key and successfully unlocked the door. Before stepping inside she planted a quick kiss onto Quinn's cheek and skipped into her house.

Quinn had never blushed more in her life.

She ran back to the motel. She quickly opened her door and threw herself on the bed. 

**To: Alexis**

_it went well. it went so well._

Quinn immediately heard a knock at the door. She opened it to Alexis.

"Tell me everything!"

"We talked for a long time.. and then I walked her home-"

"And?" 

"She kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh my god! Next time you guys are alone go for the lips."

"I'll try."

"Ahh, Quinn! That's so cute for you!" Alexis somehow seemed more excited than Quinn.

* * *

The night was calm. Quinn had dinner with David, Stevie, and Patrick. They had lots of questions about Amber. Quinn was happy to answer them. When she got home, she showered, got changed into pajamas, and texted Connor.

**To: Connor**

_I think Amber and I went on a date today._

**From: Connor**

_you think?_

**To: Connor**

_we went for tea and then she kissed me on the cheek._

**From: Connor**

_omfg. tomorrow. apothecary. two o'clock._

**To: Connor**

_im nervous_

**From: Connor**

_you'll love this._

Quinn closed out her messages and opened Netflix. She braced herself for a night of _'The Umbrella Academy'_. 


	8. games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys it’s been a hot minute, been having some mental health struggles but I’m doing much better now :)

Quinn sat on the counter at Rose Apothecary, waiting for Connor. She had light conversation with David and Patrick while they worked. She learned that Patrick was renting out a room at Ray's and living there was not quiet. Ray had many, many businesses. Patrick even sent Quinn a link to Ray's weekly podcast. 

"Oh my god, not the podcast!" David huffed. "Patrick loves putting it on every Monday morning just to torture me,"

"I think there's some very useful information in there!" Patrick chuckled. "And he brings on a special guest once a month."

"And it's usually Roland!" David rolled his eyes.

"Ted came on once, he was pretty good."

"Ted? Isn't that the guy Alexis likes?" Quinn asked. David nodded. The bell chimed. "Oh, hey, Conn-"

”QUINN!” Connor’s face was as brighter than its ever been. “Score!”

“I’d hardly call it a ‘score’ it was just a kiss on the cheek..” Quinn rolled her eyes jokingly.

“Better than anything I’ve gotten.” Connor huffed, laughing.

“Says the kid who tried to give _me_ love advice.” David chimed in.

“Sorry for being an expert!” The younger boy snickered. Mid-conversation, Eric entered the store.

“Hi Quinn. Do you want to come over and play video games later? Isabelle can’t come and Connor’s shit at all my games.”

“Sure!” Quinn was pretty good at some games, but she didn’t know what type of stuff Eric would like to play.

“Amber might come too. Her parents are away for a few days and she’s bored.” Eric added.

“That’ll be nice.” Quinn had to contain her excitement to see Amber again.

“You can stop by in an hour or so, whatever works for you.”

“Alright.” She watched as Eric made his way to a container of the too-strong cologne he always wore and took it to the counter to pay. He waved goodbye to everyone as he left the store. Quinn chatted with Connor, David, and Patrick as customers came in and out of the store.

* * *

Quinn was excited for gaming with Eric (and possibly Amber), she walked down the street to his house. She arrived at the welcoming abode and knocked gently on the door. The tall boy opened it almost immediately. Amber was standing behind him, smiling brightly. Quinn greeted both of them.

"Uhh, the PS4 is in my room." Eric said, leading them to his room. It was a cool bedroom that fit Eric perfectly. He had his own drawings plastered onto the wall. He had a small collection of Vocaloid figures. Posters from rock bands hung on the wall. They all sat in front of a small TV, Eric turned on the PlayStation and revealed a myriad of games. Overwatch, Undertale, Genshin Impact, Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised about the fact he had several Call of Duty games. 

"You have surprisingly good taste in games, Eric." Quinn laughed.

"Are you guys good with Cod? Splitscreen isn't bad on Modern Warfare." Eric suggested. Quinn nodded, Amber looked somewhat apprehensive, but gave in happily. Eric loaded up the game, giving everyone their own controllers. They began to play, the three of them in a complete deathmatch against eachother. Quinn quickly realized why Amber was so hesitant to play. She wasn't very good. She learned that sneaking up behind Amber's player and taking her out was very effective. Their first game ended in a pile of hysterical laughter. It was clear no one had ever seen Eric laugh or smile so much. They played multiple rounds of the game, Amber losing by a landslide each time, although, they all had to admit, she improved a bit each round. Seeing Amber's smile made Quinn's day. 

Quinn decided she'd just go back to the store. Amber's house was in that general direction so they walked together. They talked the entire time. Quinn even felt bold enough to make flirtatious jokes to the other girl. Quinn was almost disappointed about arriving at the Apothecary. She could talk to Amber and listen to her beautiful accent all day. Quinn thought Amber would head home when they reached the store, but she followed her to the door. They looked into eachother's eyes. Before Quinn could think, Amber was placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was so quick, but so perfect. They didn't even say anything afterwards. They didn't need to. They just smiled and waved goodbye. Quinn watched the other girl as she disappeared down the street. She was frozen with shock and happiness. 

  
  



End file.
